This invention relates generally to controllable shock absorbers for vehicles, and more particularly to a system whereby a vehicle-occupant or user can easily and quickly manually control or "set" the stiffness of vehicle shock absorbers.
Vehicle users commonly sense shock loading of a vehicle and its "bounce" on road surfaces differently, so that what is acceptable to one user is unacceptable to another There is need for an easily usable, reliable, simple system whereby a user can set the stiffness or "give" of a shock absorber, or absorbers, to suit his preferences. This becomes critical when the user has back injury or pain that must be accommodated to vehicle roughness or bounce as much as possible.